To Be or Not to Be
by rickrossed
Summary: When three souls are (un)fortunate enough to be born into Naruto as the Main Characters... SI?as Fem!Naruto Sasuke and Sakura
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

When 4 year olds' are left to care for themselves, it tells about the height of this village's background. Though Naruto knew the reason for their misplaced emotions, she never really felt justified for their hate. They didn't hate her. Heavens no!

They hated what she represented. Her birth. Theirs' that Died.

That was precisely the problem. They never tried to look at her, to know her, and then hate her. They just simply hated her.

As to how she knew the reason to their misplaced hate? She has seen this happen before. No, she most definitely had not lived it. But this life that she is living now? It was one she had seen through a screen, read through the pages of books and scrolled through the internet for.

It was the 'NARUTO" World…

And someone like her having been born into this world as NARUTO? God save this world…

* * *

Now contrary to popular belief Sasuke did not actually have the same blinding EMOTIONS as to what his Canon counterpart had for his elder brother. But it is fundamentally very hard to hate a mere boy no matter how prodigious and smart (that is debatable) when he looks at you with adoring eyes. As a Six year old Sasuke knows there is not anything he can do for what is to come.

Did he love his parents? Yes he quite did. But they were never 'his parents'. He was blessed with Mikoto's gentle love and Fuguku's hard love but if he were to choose between Itachi and 'his clan'… yeah there is no competition there. It is a pragmatic view really. Too many Uchihas' simply just… cause a war or world domination or other muddle headed ideas that should only exist in a drunken mind.

Call him coward but honestly… he really is too old for this shit.

* * *

Keep Smiling and this too shall pass. It is what Sakura had lived by in the Before. And she knows it will be what she has to live by now. There is a lot of things she can't stand and brats are one of them. They didn't even have the courtesy to be adorable brats. Not one bit. They were loud, Annoying and especially Irritating. It was probably for this reason that she found herself seeking the company of Aburame Shino and Hyuuga Hinata.

Yes they have their oddities which comes from being a part of a clan or being unbearably shy but at least this time sweet Hinata has not taken to stalking the Uzumaki.

Uzumaki Naruto. That is another can of worms she didn't want to get involved in. There was little resemblance to the prophesied child that Canon had shown. Blending easily into the surroundings the boy could disappear and no one would know. There was something about the kid that made her feel like uncomfortable.

Speaking of The species uncomfortable, Uchiha Sasuke too could be added to that list. There was an almost apathetic air about him. Not the murderous cold rage (or as much possible form an 8 year old) that she had been expecting.

Yes...she would do her darn best to stay away from them and she would start volunteering in the hospital... just in case.

* * *

 **AN/ I've edited this chapter and re-posted it. If you do find any spelling mistakes, plot holes or other kinds of mistakes please do tell. English is not my first language and this is the first fic I've written anywhere actually. So it would really help me.**

 **Thank you for reading**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Leaving her to live by herself was probably best for everyone involved. If she had been any other child of the age of four she would have probably gotten hurt trying to look after herself. But as fate would have it she was not any child. No, she was physically a four year old but her soul was much older or at least that is what she could conclude herself.

She was named Uzumaki Naruto.

She didn't really know what she had done to deserve this admirable but highly taxing and heavily emotional character. She didn't like being emotional. She was exceptionally good at trying to ignore problems until it blows up at her face. She didn't like talking too much either neither was she noble.

She didn't have any characteristics that made Naruto well… Naruto. She couldn't talk her pet cat to sit (but then again he was a cat so it could be understandable… but still). She couldn't talk a person out of anger or hatred. This place is doomed with her in place.

All she ever wanted was to be chef. To travel the world and learn about the different cuisines, their techniques, their history and then maybe open a little restaurant that could feed people and make them happy eating what she'd made. It was Food. A global language. There was no complicated emotions involved.

She didn't like fighting and the only physical activity she'd liked was running. She liked the peace and quiet. She really, really wanted nothing to do with this world saving business.

And all this thinking makes her depressed. She really hated being this emotional.

She was going to have to be a ninja. With all that's coming she really has no choice in this matter. Not with a swirly target painted on her back, her name and her tummy. But before that she has to live through each day and get past this crippling loneliness especially living in an apartment that is far too big for her.

What was worse than being lonely was being lonely after what it was like to know how it was to not be lonely. And it was probably for that reason when honorable Hokage gave her the choice of attending the academy at the age of 5 she had agreed.

Whether it was out of guilt, obligation or a form of indoctrination she really didn't know. But the Hokage was the person she had spent the most of this life with. He would take her out onto the Hokage Mountain, sit on one of the heads and talk about everything and nothing. It would abate some of the loneliness but she'd feel even lonelier the succeeding days of his visit. Though she has grown to think of him as something like a friend.

She had joined the academy the year following her 5th birthday. She was the youngest in the first year. Both by being the physically youngest and what she was, she had effectively managed to isolate herself.

The academy instructors were not deliberately cruel nor were there any sabotaging going on. They taught collectively in the first year and had a tendency to ignore her. It was during this time that she forced herself to learn the letters. It was one of the most embarrassing moments she had ever experienced to realize how much she couldn't really read properly.

Now that she had a reason to visit the library from where she tried to learn Hiragana, katakana and whichever Kanji she could find from the elementary and academy section of the library. Though she found the more useful one in the civilian section if she were to be honest with herself.

And hence she spent her fifth year Learning to read and write, and trying to eat whatever it was that reminded her of her past and running to try and forget everything that would make her terribly sad…

* * *

 **AN/ Thank you Charlott Swayer, thanzintay.2000, Mari, guest, SillyGirl981 and calcuu22 for you review... I have edited the prologue and changed it a bit. If you've spotted any errors please do tell.**

 **Thank you for reading and all the favorites and followes**

 **well wishes**

 **rickrossed**


End file.
